


Maknae One Shots/Prompts: Yugyeom

by MagnussLightwood



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt Kim Yugyeom, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: Send in requests/prompts:)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Happy New Year!

My resolution for this year is to work on my writing. So, please send in any Yugyeom prompts/requests you may have . 

Only thing I don’t write is smut and major character death. 

I love angst so the angstier the request is the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: nyoung
> 
> Could I request something like Yugyeom getting into some big fight with his members, in the heat of the moment he runs off, then maybe gets roughed up by a bunch of shady people outside, like maybe at a club or something,... so he needs his members’ help eventually? Lol this sounds so terrible for him xD But it’ll be so angsty and hopefully after helping and protecting him they’ll talk about the fight at the end and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! I hope it came out okay?

“Enough!” was yelled in the already noisy room. The owner of the voice turned towards the youngest.

“This conversation is over,” Jaebeom hissed. “The answer is no.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, not caring about ‘respect’ at the moment. He wasn’t in the mood. He was hungry and tired and just wanted to go home to eat and possibly sleep for the next week. 

Jinyoung quickly got between the two arguing people when he noticed JB make a move towards the youngest after seeing him roll his eyes.

“Hyung, calm down,” Jinyoung said as he held Jaebeom back from doing something stupid. He turned to Yugyeom with a glare.

“Show some respect. Don’t be a brat,” he scolded.

“Fuck this,” Yugyeom swore. He walked to the door passing 4 shocked and quiet people. He ignored the Bambam’s outstretched arms trying to stop him from leaving.

“Honestly hyung, I am not a child,” Yugyeom added. “I can do whatever I want. I don’t need you to protect me. I make my own decisions.”

“You want me to stop treating you like a child?” Jaebeom hissed, making Yugyeom stop with his hand on the door knob. “Then quit acting like one and be the adult you claim to be.”

“I’m done.” Yugyeom glared at his leader before opening the door and leaving. Slamming the door closed on his way out.

Yugyeom realized that he had left everything of his behind except for his cellphone. He didn’t want to go back for his things and decided to just walk, hoping that the walk could calm him down a little.

He lost track of time as he made his way down the empty streets. As the time went on, the anger that he was feeling melted away, leaving him feeling guilty and sorry.  
As he thought over the fight that he had with JB, he had understood why the leader was so against the idea. They were in the middle of promotions for their latest comeback. Everything had to go perfect. There was no room for distractions. 

As his head became clearer, Yugyeom realized that he owed his group, but more importantly, his leader a huge apology. He could blame his attitude towards his tiredness or that he didn’t eat since the morning before and it was already nearing midnight, but he knew that it was all just excuses.

He pulled out his phone, ignoring the notifications of missed calls and text messages and pulled up his leader's contact, calling him. The phone rang and rang and rang before Yugyeom heard the voicemail, signaling that the leader didn’t pick up. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom sighed, as he turned around and headed back to the practice room. “I’m so sorry about tonight. It was childish of me. I should have listened to you and the others. I’m on my way back. I’ll just talk to you then. Hopefully, you’re still there.”

Yugyeom ended the call as he continued the walk back. He guessed it would be another 40 minutes before he made it back to the studio. His only hope is that he gets to talk to his leader and that he didn’t manage to screw anything up.

Yugyeom was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that he was being followed by a group of 4 men.

Yugyeom looked up and noticed that his members were still there. He could see their cars still parked in the parking lot. As he rounded the corner, he was pushed hard into the alley next to the studio. He tripped, landing painfully on his knees. He quickly stood up when he was surrounded by the four men.

“Listen to us carefully, no one gets hurt,” the taller of the group said as he came to stand in front of Yugyeom, “You’re going to give us everything you have. Your wallet, jewelry and your cell phone. Do that then my friends won’t hurt you.”

“I only have my phone,” Yugyeom replied, pulling the object out of his pocket and handing it over to the man.  
“You expect me to believe you only have your phone?” the man laughed as he ripped the phone out of Yugyeom’s hand. “You’re a fucking idol. I don’t believe you.”

“I’m not lying,” Yugyeom responded as he backed up before he felt someone at his back shove him forward. 

“Well boys,” sighed the man. “I think you’re getting your hands dirty tonight.”

The man stepped back as his group surrounded Yugyeom. They smiled as they cracked their knuckles. The next thing Yugyeom knew, there was a fist meeting the side of his face causing him to crumble to the filthy ground.

Yugyeom let out a grunt as a boot kicked him in the stomach. He tried to turn away from the onslaught of fierce kicks but he was met with a similar result causing him to release pained gasps. 

He could hear his phone start to ring before the leader laughed as he answered. He blocked out what was being said as he tried to protect himself from the attack. The kicks stopped before he was turned on his back. One of the men sat on his chest and brought his fist down repeatedly, punching his hardest to cause as much damage as possible. 

Yugyeom brought his arms up, protecting himself from the blows but he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He felt himself getting weaker. Everything hurt and he was just so tired. He just wanted to sleep but he forced himself to stay awake. He didn’t know what these guys were capable of if he passed out. They could do anything to him. 

No matter how much he fought it, Yugyeom could feel himself slipping. He felt the weight on his chest disappear and he took in a deep breath. He looked up again and saw the worried faces of Youngjae and Jinyoung. They were saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. A frightened JB soon replaced Youngjae, but Yugyeom didn’t stay awake long enough to hear what his leader had to say as he felt his eyes closed as he slipped into darkness.

-with the members-

After Yugyeom left, the rest of the group stayed back. JB, Jinyoung and Mark were on one side of the room talking over what had happened while Youngjae, Bambam and Jackson were in the middle of the room going over some of the dance routines.

Time passed and they were getting ready to leave when JB noticed that he missed the maknaes call and that there was a voicemail. 

He put his phone on speaker as he listened to the voicemail. He took in the words of the youngest member and felt guilty. Everyone was on edge for this comeback. There were better ways to communicate but at the point that it got to, someone was bound to snap.

The voicemail came to an end and the leader could feel someone come next to him. 

“Call him back,” Jinyoung said as he stood on his side. 

JB nodded as he called the dancer back. The call was picked up and the group could hear what sounded like a fight going on. They stared at each other with wide eyes, not understanding what they were hearing. 

“Gyeom-ah?” JB asked.

A laugh that they didn’t recognize came through the phone. “Sorry, your friend is quite busy,” the voice taunted.

“Who the fuck is this?” Jackson swore as he glared at the phone.

“Nobody.” the voice answered.

“Where’s Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked.

“He’s about to lose consciousness,” the person over the phone laughed before hanging up.

The group didn’t waste any time, they dropped their things down and rushed out of the building. As soon as they made it outside, they could hear loud laughter and grunts coming from the side of the building. They rushed to the noise and took in the scene before them. It took 5 seconds before they jumped in after they saw what was happening. JB went up to the person still holding Yugyeom’s phone and punched him straight in the face, knocking him to his back. The man groaned right before JB brought his fist down again, knocking the man out cold.

Jackson had gone straight to the man that was on their maknae, shoving him off of the younger man’s chest. He rolled on the ground before getting back up and rushing to the man, tackling him to the ground. He punched the taller of the two one time before, that man lost consciousness as well.

The other two men didn’t like their odds and took off, Bambam and Mark following close behind. Shouting as they chased the men out of the alley.

While JB and Jackson were taking care of the bad guys, Youngjae and Jinyoung went to their makane.

“Gyeom-ah! Hey, look at me,” Youngjae shouted, trying to get the younger man’s attention.

“Gyeomie,” Jinyoung pleaded. “Can you hear me?”

No answer. Yugyeom just stared at that. Eyes blinking.

JB rushed to the dancers side, taking Youngjae’s place. 

“Heyheyhey, look at me maknae-ah, stay awake for me,” the leader begged. “You’re going to be fi-Gyeomie?” He watched as Yugyeom's eyes closed. “No.. Don’t close your eyes!”

“Gyeomie!” Jinyoung shouted as an ambulance and police showed up.

-Present-

Yugyeom blinked his eyes open. Everything hurt to the point where he didn’t want to move at all. He couldn’t remember what happened. The last thing he did remember was him calling Jaebeom and apologizing. He sat up quickly, hissing in pain as things started to become clear. He remembered fists, kicks, and his members' faces. Hands stopped him from moving any further. 

“Easy,” a nurse murmured as she helped him lay back down. 

“Where’s my members? Are they okay?” he panicked.

“They’re fine,” she smiled, calming the dancer down. “They’re outside of your room. They’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Can I see them?” Yugyeom asked. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. Not knowing if it was because of the pain or from the relief knowing that his family is okay.

“Of course, sweetie,” the nurse responded. “I’ll go get them, okay?” 

Yugyeom nodded, eyes closing, grateful for the nurse.

The nurse was gone for less than 30 seconds before the door was opened again, almost forcefully.

Yugyeom felt the tears fall as the group walked in.

“Hyung! I’m sorry!” Yugyeom cried. “I was wrong to say those things to you.”

“Hey hey hey,” Jaebeom whispered as he took a seat next to the bed. He grabbed Yugyeom’s hand and held on tight. “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

Yugyeom closed his eyes as he cried. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Gyeom-ah,” the leader responded. “We were both in the wrong, okay? You don’t act like a child. You are an adult. I know that. It’s just sometimes I worry about you. I worry about everyone.”

Yugyeom looked up as the leader continued. Tears falling from his eyes. Jaebeom smiled as he wiped the tears away.

“It’s my job,” Jaebeom smiled. “You’re my younger brother. I… we will always worry about you. It doesn’t matter what age you are.” he chuckled.

Yugyeom smiled for the first time that night. “I’m still sorry for how I acted. It was wrong.”

“Hey,” Jinyoung replied, standing on the other side of the bed. “It’s okay. No more apologies okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, wincing as his head started to pound.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked the group, causing them to look away, glaring at nothing in particular.

“Those fuckers did a number on you. But you’re going to be fine. Nothing is broken,” Mark answered.

“You do have a concussion,” Youngjae added. “That means you can’t take part in the dancing while we perform.”

“Hey,” Jaebeom started when he saw the disappointed look on the younger man’s face. “It’s going to be okay. We will help you as you recover, okay? You won’t be alone.”

“Speaking of ‘alone’. New rule. When any of us gets mad , or if you need time alone, please don’t run off by yourself again, okay?” Jackson may have said it a joking manner but everyone could tell that he was serious. 

“I promise, hyung.” Yugyeom replied to the rapper.

Jackson carefully hugged Yugyeom before being pushed out of the way.

“My turn,” Bambam said, as he took Jackson’s place and hugged Yugyeom. “My best friend.”

Yugyeom laughed as one by one the members hugged him. When it got to Jaebeom, Yugyeom hugged the leader as tight as he could. He didn’t know what he would do or how his life would have turned out without the man. He’ll be thankful everyday for having someone like Jaebeom in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were there..sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe everyone:)
> 
> GOT7FOREVER


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: taratata 
> 
> Can i request yugyeom getting into an accident on a stage, such as his falling through a hole or a lamp hit him, and he has to use a wheelchair for a while and then he being anxiety and insecure..thankyou..  
> And of course the member are always there to comfort him
> 
> Hope it turned out okay? :)

Got7 were in the middle of a comeback. They were rehearsing for their concert the next day. Everything was going good. Everyone was happy that they would get to see the fans again. In the middle of their newest song is where everything went bad.

Part of the stage was open when it wasn’t supposed to. Everyone was busy so no one noticed the opening until it was too late.

Yugyeom was the member nearest the opening and as he stepped back, he wasn’t expecting to be met by nothing. He made a startled noise as he felt himself fall backwards. The other turned to look at what was the problem and watched as their maknae fell through the stage. 

The fall was quick. Yugyeom had no time and no way to brace himself as he landed straight on his back. A loud noise could be heard as his back and head hit the hard surface of the floor. Time stood still for Yugyeom. Everything was silent. He couldn’t hear anything besides the ringing in his ears. He looked straight up and saw his members for a brief second before they disappeared. 

As just like that, time continued. He heard people yelling. He finally registered the pain shooting throughout his whole body. He tried to move to stand up but hands stopped him. He looked up to the panic eyes of his bandmates, His leader was the closest to his head, holding him down. 

“Don’t move, Gyeomie, they’re calling an ambulance.” the leader frantically said. 

“Gyeom-ah, can you hear me?” Jinyoung asked. 

Yugyeom nodded as much as Jaebeom allowed him to as he held his head from moving.

“I know you’re hurting, but can you tell hyung where it hurts the most?” Jinyoung questioned.

“M-my back and my h-head. It h-hurts, hyung,” Yugyeom whimpered. Tears fell from his eyes as he shut them when a shock of pain went up and down his spine.

“I know, Gyeomie, the paramedics are almost here.” Jaebeom answered.

Yugyeom could hear people shouting that the ambulance was here. There was pain going through Yugyeom’s leg, he tried to get comfortable but his legs weren’t moving.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “Hyung? I can’t move my legs. Can you let go? I need to move my legs.”

Yugyeom could hear gasps from the others. 

“No one is holding your legs, baby,” Mark responded with a frown.

Yugyeom snapped his head up, ignoring Jaebeom’s protests. “W-what?”

Yugyeom tried to move his leg when he noticed no one was holding him down. His legs couldn’t move. No matter how much he tried, his legs didn’t budge and that’s when he realized that he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

“Hyung! I- I can’t feel my legs!”, he panicked, eyes wide as he looked at his leader, begging for help. “Why can’t i feel my legs?”

“I-I don’t know,” Jaebeom whispered, fear in his eyes as he looked at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom sobbed. “Please hyung. Help me! I can’t feel anything! Please!”

Youngjae cried as their maknae pleaded for help. Jackson pulled him in for a hug as he tried to hold back his own tears. Their makane never cried. This moment right now was breaking everyone's hearts.

Jinyoung tried to calm the sobbing boy down. He leaned down to press his forehead against the forehead of the younger boy.

“Please hyung,” Yugyeom whimpered. “Help me, please.”

The paramedics quickly showed up. Yugyeom continued to sob as they asked him questions. The medics worried as they found out Yugyeom couldn’t feel anything in his legs. That made them hurry.

No one was allowed to ride with Yugyeom, no matter how much he begged for one of his members. He was so afraid, but the medics were against it.

The rest of rehearsals were canceled as the group was allowed to go to the hospital. News traveled fast. Yugyeom became a trending topic through every social media platform.

The wait at the hospital was excruciating long. It had been over 6 hours since Yugyeom was brought in and they heard nothing. “No news is good news” is what people say but right now , no news just made everyone worried. Someone at the stadium leaked what had happened to Yugyeom to the news and now everyone knew.

30 minutes later, a doctor entered the room. 

Everyone stood up but the doctor told them they could sit.

“Yugyeom was brought in with a head injury and back injury along with loss of feeling in both legs,” the doctor started. “He does have a concussion but that will heal. The more concerning injury is his back.”

The members were holding each other's hand tightly as the doctor explained their makanes injuries. 

“When Yugyeom fell he landed straight on his back,” the doctor continued. “The height of the fall played a big part in this. When Yugyeom landed, the impact was too much for his spine. We won’t know for sure how serious it is until he starts to heal, but right now, we’re hoping, Yugyeom has temporary paralysis.”

“What?” Bambam was in shock. 

“I’m sorry boys, but there’s nothing we can do. We just have to take it day by day and see what happens.”  
No one could say anything. The news was not what they wanted to hear. How can you tell someone like Yugyeom who lives and breathes dancing that he could possibly not be able to dance again. That might not ever walk again.

“We already talked with Yugyeom. He’s not taking the news well. Visiting hours are over but I pulled some sting to let any or all of you to stay with him overnight. He really needs you guys to be there for him,” the doctor added. “ A nurse will be by in a few minutes to take you to his room. Again, I am sorry boys.”

No one said anything. They were in shock. The nurse came and showed them to Yugyeom’s room.

Yugyeom was on his bed with his head slightly elevated. When he saw his members walk through he cried.

They rushed to him. They just wanted to be near their maknae. To tell him that everything will be fine.

Yugyeom didn’t say anything and kept crying. Jinyoung carefully got in next to Yugyeom and laid next to him as he cried. He threaded his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, to try and give him some sort of comfort. It took over an hour, but Yugyeom finally went to sleep. Too emotionally exhausted to stay up any longer. He had Jinyoung’s shirt in a death grip. 

The members did stay with Yugyeom through the night. They were there for him every time he woke up and remembered where he was at leading him to cry. They wiped every fallen tear and made promises that he would get better. That he would walk and dance again. 

They stayed by his side as the weeks passed. It was already 2 months after the accident but Yugyeom was still in a wheelchair. He would get little feelings in his legs but that never lasted long enough. Those were the moments that caused Yugyeom to be depressed. The first month was the worst as he hid away at his home. He didn’t want to see anyone. He turned friends, family, his members away as he locked himself up. 

The members gave Yugyeom the month to be alone. They texted and called, normally both had no response. After day 30 hit, the group, led by Jinyoung, broke into Yugyeom’s house. There were a lot of screaming and shouting but that day ended in tears for everyone. 

After that day, Yugyeom let people in. A lot of people stood by his side and were there every step of the way. 

The group was preparing to resume the concerts as the concerts were put on hold. The fans understood. They were just as worried as everyone else. But it was time to start the tour up. The doctors were against Yugyeom joining the tour and the management team agreed. Yugyeom would stay home and continue to heal as the others went. He was sad but he understood.

The members were away from Yugyeom for 2 & ½ months. They missed him everyday. They would call and Facetime every time they could. 

They had just landed back home and they were on their way to a fanmeeting. They all tried calling Yugyeom but there was no answer. That confused the members a little. Yugyeom always answered.

Time flew and the fanmeeting was wrapping up when the host told them that there was a surprise for them. A video started playing and the fan cheered when Yugyeom showed up on screen sitting in his wheelchair. He greeted the audience and his members.

“Hello everyone!” Yugyeom smiled and waved. “I have missed every single one of you.”

The fan cheered. The members smile as the video continues.

“It has been a long past few months hasn’t it. I wanted to make this video to thank all of the fans. I have read every single message sent to me. I received flowers, cards, sweets and even my favorite milk!” Yugyeom laughed. “I love you all so much.”

Yugyeom smiled as he continued. “And to my members. I am so very lucky to have you guys in my life. I am thankful every single day. You guys were there with me every single step on this long journey of recovery. You guys pushed me when I wanted to give up. You guys let me cry when it got too hard.”

Yugyeom wiped the tears that fell. The audience quieted down to listen. Fans started to cry as Yugyeom continued. The members also had tears in their eyes. They tried to hide it from the fans but they knew.

“You guys never gave up on me. You guys fought for me when people wanted you to give up on me. They wanted you to go on without me.”

The audience and the members remembered that time when news outlets said it was better to just let the ‘lose baggage’ go. There were angry mumbles in the audience. 

“But you guys didn’t. We were already close before but this brought us closer. It doesn’t matter what the future may bring you guys will always be my brothers. I love you guys so much! I have to go now but I’ll see you guys soon! Bye Bye!”

The video ended. The crowd chanted Yugyeom’s name. The members wiped their tears. 

The host stood next to the group. 

“Yugyeom did send over a gift or everyone. Can someone bring it out please?” The host said. 

It took a while but when they saw the gift, they covered their mouths in shock as they cried. The audience were the same as some cheered while the others cried.

There was the gift slowly but surely walking across the stage.

Yugyeom smiled as he walked to his members. Bambam was the first to rush forward, he pulled Yugyeom in a hug and shouted with happiness.

The rest of the members rushed forward and ended up in a group hug. 

The host smiled at the scene. “I guess you guys like your present,” he said.

Jaebeom let out a laugh as he pulled Yugyeom in for a hug. “Best present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were there sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Stay safe everyone:)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
